vaseresfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaseres
Vaseres is one of the four worlds in the Material Plane.__TOC__ History Age of Making Date: Unknown During this time period, Molod the Devourer, a being of pure destruction and consuming, was created from the void. In contrast, Vaseres the Light formed from the opposite energies of the same void, but was a being of pure creation and energy. His brothers, Kuton the Hammer, Lerion the Wrath, and Bysser the Wise also formed from the same energies. The two sides immediately started a planar war. The war eventually ceased as Vaseres and his brothers tore Molod into four pieces, each wrapping a Fragment of Molod in his energies, concealing him and preventing him from destruction. From this point, Molod was made inert, and Vaseres’ energies created from himself the world of Vaseres. There, he created life and gave birth to the arcane and all sort of wonders. Vasere’s brothers all formed their own spaces in the plane, with life themselves to create. Thus, Vaseres, Bysser, Lerion, and Kuton were all planetary entities within the Material Plane. As the planes intersect in this plane, they are in essence joined through the planar fabric. Age of Demons Date: -10,000,000 YS Molod’s fiendish offspring overrun the surface world, creating a hellish environment, as the seals from Vaseres were not at full strength. Date: -1,500,000 YS Dragons rise from their primitive state to oppose their demonic overlords. The common races, still in primitive states, hide from the godlike combatants and find a way to survive. Date: -100,000 YS Recognizing their cause would otherwise be lost, the dragons sacrifice most of their number to bind the most powerful of the demon lords and the majority of the fiends back to Molodar. The dragons remain trapped for eternity with the fiends they bind. Victorious, the remaining dragons retreat to various continents, ignoring the "lesser races." Age of Dragons Date: -80,000 YS Dragons rule the lands of Vaseres, largely ignoring the primitive races. Date: -60,000 YS The primitive races begin forming civilizations. Date: -10,000 YS The primitive races, rising out of their primitive ways, begin conflict with the dragons to gain their freedoms. The Age of Guilds: Current Age Date: -3,000 YS The chromatic dragons of Hasania begin losing numbers as the races of Vaseres fight back. Date: 1 YS Markus Silvertide I slays the final known ancient chromatic dragon, leading to an age of prosperity as remaining dragons fled to The Frozen Wastes. Date: 3 YS The Silvertide Kingdom is established on Hasania, creating a nation free from trouble. Date: 100 YS After 100 years of prosperity, the nation is rewarded with a gift from the planet itself, Vaseres. 12 families were given powerful gifts, allowing them to excel in certain areas via the power of their mark. The marks were given in such a way as to unite the nations and allow them to rely on one another. * House Silvertide - law * House Mynteres - order * House Rammheim - steam and elements * House Torball - manufacturing * House Sybill - handling * House Lubrio - medicine * House Ladembe - martial * House Pellanda - hospitality/food * House Fisk - banking * House Sildani - operatives * House Vaxil - courier/communications * House Phialarin - entertainment * House Iradar - bounty hunters * House Velenthal - assassinations Date: 283 YS As time had gone on, Kelvar Turio, an elven sage, had lived on Hasania through the rules of several spans of Silvertide rule. He sought a more stable leadership structure, and established the city of Turio on the opposite side of the island as its own area of rule. Markus Silvertide IV did not take kindly to this, and a brief skirmish occurred. A treaty called the Treaty of Fyure was enacted, and Turio was allow to establish its own nation, with the caveat that it would remain under ultimate Silvertide law. Date: 412 YS Due to fears of a draconic or monster invasion from The Frozen Wastes, a new border nation was established called Ratin, named after Markus Silvertide VII’s military advisor, Edwin Ratin. Edwin and his protege, Vak’thar Makin, were sent along with a sizable army to establish the nation. And thus, Makin was born and existed under Silvertide law. Date: 658 YS The desert peoples of the Eldin Desert region did not see much interaction from those of other nations due to their more hostile environment. As such, they formed their own government and city under the leadership of Az’Rizzo El’Terin. Markus Silvertide XI caught wind of this, and a treaty was formed to allow Eldin to operate as its own nation, with the knowledge that Sivertide had ultimate power. Date: 967 YS Event: The Shattering. A great chasm forms in the Fireside Mountains, shattering the ground. The inhabitants in the surrounding areas, namely Alaran, have their magical energies consumed. Their bodies are scarred with purple lines and their arcane capabilities left inert. The surrounding areas became devoid of energies. Several smaller, localized chasms are seen in the Uro’mae Valley and the Eldin Desert. Date: 968 YS Markus Silvertide XVII takes reign of the kingdom of Silvertide. Date: 971 YS Our story starts here. Calendar The primary method of keeping dates within Vaseres can vary. Within Hasania, for instance, years are based on the YS or 'Year of Silvertide', the date in which Markus Silvertide I first took rule of the continent. Continents * Hasania * Alvaron * Kiliarin * Torma * The Frozen Wastes Bodies of Water Satellites Vaseres has 7 moons orbiting it.Category:Vaseres Category:Places Category:Material Plane